Paper Roses
by writerintheday
Summary: What more perfect time to make a move than Valentine's Day? Darling finally decides to say something to Holly.


Darling has never been one for romantic gestures.

It's Valentine's Day in a day, and Darling has made up her mind to do _something_. She's been crushing on Holly O'Hair for the past school year, and she's growing impatient. Holly can be snatched up by someone at any moment, and Darling wants it to be her.

She's been trying to find the perfect gesture ever since she decided to do something, and she thinks she finally has the perfect thing.

Earlier in the year, Darling overheard Holly talking about how much she loves handmade things. And she knows for a fact that Holly loves flowers. So the Charming sister decides to make Holly a paper flower.

She stays up late looking for a good technique. There are so many flowers and ways to make them online, and she wants this to be perfect. After all, Darling wants to send out the perfect message.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Rosabella asks when it's time for lights out. "You better get into bed quick- you know the rules!"

Darling sighs. "I know, Rosabella. I just- I'm planning something for Valentines."

"Ooh!" Rosabella perks up and rolls over to face Darling. "Who's the lucky girl?" Rosabella knows about the other girl's sexuality- Darling told her the very first day she was sure of it.

"Holly O'Hair" she admits. "She's the kind of girl I'd love to save- the kind of girl I wouldn't mind being with for happy ever after."

"Wow. This sounds serious, Darling." Rosabella says, raising her eyebrows. "I've never heard you talk about anyone like this before."

"Yeah- I really like her. I wanna make her a paper flower for tomorrow. And I know it's late, but I need to finish it so I can give it to her at breakfast."

"Hmm." Rosabella says. "How about you work under your covers with a flashlight? I'll warn you if someone's coming to check up on us- you know how my hearing is because of my dad."

"You'd do that for me?" Darling says excitedly. "Wow, thanks, Ro! This is amazing- I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

Rosabella laughs. "No problem! Now get on with making that flower!"

Darling smiles and solutes the girl jokingly. "I'm on it!"

Under the covers, Darling searched for flower color meaning so she knows what paper to use to send just the right message.

Red- love and romance? Darling gives it a no almost immediately. It gives too strong vibes, and she doesn't want to be so forward.

Blue- serenity and peace? No. It's not the right thing for what she wants to say.

White- purity and innocence? Darling doesn't think so- and innocent and pure as Holly is, Darling needs a stronger message.

Darling sighs and peeks out from under the covers. "Rosabella? What color flower should I do if I want to tell Holly that I kinda like her, but if she doesn't like me back she should just forget about this whole thing and go on with her life?"

Rosabella laughs. "I have absolutely no idea! How about a rainbow one to celebrate your sexuality?" she jokes.

Darling laughs and keeps reading.

Yellow- friendship and joy. _Absolutely not_ , Darling thinks. The friend zone is a dreaded place.

Orange- bold and passionate? Darling thinks that this, like the red, is coming off too strong.

Green- youth and renewal? Darling sighs. It's not right at all. None of them feel right.

Her eyes land on pink just as Rosabella sharply breathes in. "Darling! Someone's coming!"

Darling turns off her MirrorPhone, squeezes her eyes shut, and holds her breath as the door creaks open. She thinks it's probably the White Queen making sure that everyone is in bed, but she doesn't care as long as whoever it is leaves.

It seems like ages, but the person leaves and Darling can breath again. "Thanks for the warning, Rosabella," she whispers and returns to her website.

Pink is used to represent gentleness, happiness and romance. Darling's eyes light up- it's perfect.

She goes back to the flower making website she found earlier and tiptoes around the room to find everything she needs. It takes almost an hour to get it perfect, but she does it. And in her mind, it's perfect. She goes to sleep exhaustedly with high hopes for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darling! Darling, wake up! You're gonna be late!"

Darling wakes up with a start. "Oh my fairy godmother, it's almost time for breakfast! Thanks, Rosabella!"

She rushes around the room, rushing her usual morning routine. She decided to add just a swipe of pink eyeliner for the spirit of Valentines Day and hurries out the door.

Five seconds later, she runs back in and grabs the paper rose on her bedside table.

That was close.

She goes in to Cafetorium and stands in line to get her breakfast. Slightly burnt waffles are handed to her- it seems that even the lunch lady is in a good mood this morning, the usual is clumpy oatmeal. Looking around, Darling sees that Holly is nowhere to be found. She's anxious, and doesn't know what to do- should she sit with her friends or wait? The knight princess finds Poppy in the line to get lunch, and starts to head over to her.

Midway to the purple haired girl, she's grabbed in a headlock. She's about to kick the unknown stranger off until she realizes who the only person would put her in a headlock is.

"Daring." She groans, keeping her lunch trey upright. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, little sister! I'm just glad to see you- by the way, how does my hair look?" he asks, ruffling hers. He notices Darling's trey. "Not coming back for seconds, are you? Remember what mom would say- princesses should not eat too much!"

Darling breaks away. "Daring! Go sit with Dexter or something! And it's not your duty to tell me what princess should or shouldn't do." She storms away, angry because of her brother's sexism.

She calms down when she sees Poppy's bright smile. Hers is nearly identical to Holly's and that smile can always cheer her up. "Hi, Poppy!" Darling exclaims.

"Oh! Hey, Darling! Who's that for?" says the twin, pointing to the rose on her trey. Poppy's artistic eye catches nearly everything crafty.

"Actually…" Darling hesitates. "It's for Holly. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know it was for her- but that's great! Now that I think of it, you'll actually make a really cute couple. She's coming, she just overslept. Do you wanna sit with me and wait for her to come down?"

"Yeah, thanks, Poppy!" she smiles and waits for Poppy to get her breakfast. The two walk over to a tables and sit down.

It isn't long before Holly walks into the cafetorium and over to her sister, and Darling gets a horde of butterflies in her stomach. She takes a deep breath and stands up.

In no time at all, she's standing in front of the long haired girl. "Hi." She blurts out. "This is for you." Darling holds out the paper rose and Holly gasps.

"Oh my fairy godmother, Darling, it's beautiful!" she takes it and examines the flower. "Did you make this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did." Darling says, her cheeks bright red.

"Darling…" Holly says, her voice quieter. And suddenly, before Darling can process it entirely, the two are kissing.

It's magical, unlike anything they've felt before. And both of them wish it could go on forever.

 **A/N: Heyyy! I hope you all had a great day!**

 **Is True Hearts Day the same as Valentine's Day? Are they completely different? Does EAH even celebrate holidays like this? I have no idea, so I've portrayed them as two completely different days.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
